This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a starting position indicator for use with an industrial sewing machine, particularly of the programmable variety.
The increased use of programmable systems on industrial sewing machines has led to a need for accurately determining the starting position of the article being operated upon, particularly when a stitch count is used as a means of seam length control. An accurate starting position is essential for good quality stitching and requires a great deal of skill of the operator when performed at speeds commensurate with high output.
Any device which may be utilized to indicate the starting position to an operator must be adaptable to a variety of positions in order to facilitate its function as a starting position indicator for the variety of stitching tasks to which a particular industrial sewing machine may be applied. Also, the device must not interfere with the normal operation of the sewing machine.